Cursed Kiss
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Vincent keeps getting urges that Involve Yuffie. Yuffie wants to know whats wrong with him. Is Vincent really a Vampire? Read to find out. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE! Please Review. No Flames please. I don't know if I got the Genre right. VincentxYuffie.


CURSED KISS

Okay, so, this FanFiction is based around Yuffie Falling in love with Vincent who is a Vampire *in the FanFiction* and wanting to be Bitten by him when she finds out. But there is one thing that makes Yuffie to want to be bitten. You will have to read the FanFiction to know what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own FINAL FANTASY or its Characters.

No Flames please.

--X--

Vincent Valentine, a quite, mysterious man, has been having a lot of problems lately; one of those problems was with Cid. Cid was getting drunk a lot lately and was calling Vincent all sorts of things like weirdo and freak, but Vincent hated one of the things he was being called more than the other names he was being called...Vampire...many times Vincent has nearly drawn his Gun and pointed it at the drunken man's head, wanting to blow his brains out so bad, but he controlled himself and stayed calm.

"So...AS I WAS SAYIN'..." Cid's rather drunk voice echoed from the bar room of seventh heaven "AS I WAS SAYIN', THERE I WAS, IN THE MIDDLE OF A DARK LONELY STREET-" Cid was cut off by none other than Yuffie Kisaragi. ''-IF YOUR GONNA SAY ANOTHER LIE ABOUT VINCENT, I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" she yelled, anger clear in her voice. "Yeah Cid...Leave Vincent alone" Cloud said. Cid sighs. "FINE! DONN'T LISSTEN TO MY TRU STORI!" he blurted out, and then he shuts himself up and scowls. Vincent sighs 'just ignore him Vincent, he's only drunk' he told himself in his mind. Yuffie looks over at him and sighs "Cid's being a bit too harsh Tifa" she said "You'll have to stop him from drinking too much". Tifa nods "Will do".

It had been at least 2 hours now and Cid was asleep on the chair he was sitting on earlier. This was a BIG relief to Vincent. He didn't want any more stories told about him. He found it SO annoying. Vincent was standing outside seventh heaven alone until Tifa decided to join him. Everyone was in bed except for them 2. "Don't let him get to you Vincent" she said, standing next to him. "Don't worry about it...I'll just ignore him" he replied. "Good" Tifa said "Well...I'm going to bed, night...Oh...And Vincent...If your problem with Cid gets worse...Tell me and I'll give him a pounding...You don't deserve to be picked on and called Vampire...Because you're NOT a Vampire" she added. "Goodnight Tifa" Vincent said, not really in the mood for talking right now. Tifa said he wasn't a Vampire, but how could you know that for sure? He wasn't a Vampire; he couldn't be...Was he...?

--X--

It had been at least 3 months now. Vincent and Yuffie were walking back from a hard mission. They had taken a route through the forest for a change. They had become somewhat closer over the 3 months. The past month it had been someone 'Urgeful' for Vincent. But was it that Vincent just wanted to be closer to Yuffie as a friend? Or was it something much more? Not even Vincent knew the answer to that yet... "So...Vincent...Are you okay?" Yuffie asked "You've been acting rather...Odd...Today". "How have I been acting Odd?" he replied, not looking at her but at the path they were walking on. "Well...When we were assigned this Mission, at 4AM this morning, you asked if it could be done at 8PM, when the Sun Sets...And you don't normally ask for that. You just get the mission over and done with, regardless of the time of day or night" she said "And you've been staring at my neck a lot as well". Vincent remained silent, thinking of a way to answer her question. "Well?" she was getting impatient now. "Wanting to do this Mission at night was just natural I guess, and WHAT looks?" he said. He winced slightly when Yuffie suddenly pinned him to a tree. Yuffie only got THIS strong when she was generally pissed off with him. And this was one of those times. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" she yelled. Luckily it was only them 2 in the forest right now. Vincent sighs "I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" he snapped, just trying to defend himself. After a long silence, their eyes met, locking. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an Eternity, when really it was only 10 minutes. It felt like his eyes were pulling her in, forcing her to want to reach the end of those Crimson eyes.

Yuffie blinked a few times in confusion a few times when Vincent tore his gaze away from her. He turns and pins her to the tree. His gaze drifted down to her neck again, like he had done before. Why was he getting the urge to bite her neck all the time? Why did he want her so bad? What was he even THINKING!? What was he DOING was the question at that precise moment. Soft gasp like moans left Yuffie's mouth. Vincent was kissing the side of her neck softly and passionately, nipping at the skin gently. Yuffie couldn't help but notice that his fangs felt weirdly sharp. Not sharp like they should be but pointed at the tips. 'What...Am I...Doing...? I...I can't...Stop myself...' he thought, her smell, it was driving him crazy, it was luring him in, inviting him...Urging him...This wasn't like Vincent at all! "V-VinCENT!" Yuffie half yelled. Vincent pulls back from her, backing away slightly. She was shocked at what he had done, but also slightly scared about it. Vincent had nipped at her neck a bit TOO hard, leaving 2 very shallow puncture wounds on her neck. She didn't bleed however, but it would leave a bruise.

--X--

After that incident in the forest between Vincent and Yuffie, they hadn't really spoken to each other much. 2 months had past in total. Both of them having time to think about what had happened between them. Yuffie had told Tifa about it and she was clearly shocked! "He bit your neck!?" Tifa said, surprise evident in her voice. "Y-Yes...He did..." Yuffie replied. She had been getting weird urges for wanting to feel his bite. But why? Had he really been THAT passionate? But Yuffie wanted to know WHY he did it, and she would get an answer out of him sooner or later, whether he liked it or not!

After Yuffie and Tifa had spoken about what had happened. Yuffie said her goodnights to Tifa and left her room, she left seventh heaven in search for Vincent, but only to be stopped by Cid. "If you're looking for Vincent...I SAY DON'T!" he said, he was PALE as HELL! "Cid, what's wrong!? You're so pale!" she said, worried about him now. "Oh...I'm alright...Luckily" he said "ONLY THAT I SAW VINCENT DRINKING.....DRINKING....BLOOD! YES BLOOD FROM AN ANIMAL!" he added. He wasn't drunk this time, and Yuffie knew it. She sighs "I'll be sure to be careful Cid" she said, watching as he disappeared off inside, not really sure whether she should believe him or not, she will only know if she went and spoke to Vincent. She shook her head and ran off towards the forest, somehow knowing he'd be there at midnight, where he usually was. 'Where in this god damned forest could he be!?' she thought. She had been looking for a good 2 hours now. She sighs and continues. 1 hour later she came to a clearing where the Lake was. She stopped by the trees when she saw who was standing by the Lake. Vincent was staring down at his own reflection, not oblivious to Yuffie's presence. Yuffie couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the moonlight.

After several minutes of silent, she walked towards him "Vincent?" He turns to face her, a lot paler than he normally was. "You shouldn't be out here this time of night" he said softly. "Hm...Whatever..." she replied, stopping in front of him "I want you to tell me why you tried to bite my neck...And I want a straight answer!" Vincent sighs and thought on how he should answer her "There is a Reason for that...I could tell you it as well...But you have to promise not to run from me...". "And what Reason might that be?" she asked, she felt nervous, but also scared as to what the answer may be. Her body stiffened, her face going a deep red in colour as Vincent pulled her close to him in a hug, resting his head on her shoulder, near her neck mostly "I'm...Vampiric...". Now Yuffie was scared, but she was also curious. "I...Crave to bite so badly...But I don't want to hurt you or anyone else I know...Yet I Crave it so BAD..." he said, lust, longing, and passion evident in his voice. Yuffie couldn't help but feel somewhat desperate for more contact between them. "Vincent...I...You...I-I..." Yuffie stopped herself from talking until she gained her courage again "I feel urges as well...I...Want to be bitten...And then I don't...". "Once you choose...There is no turning back" he said.

Yuffie thought about this very hard. Did she really want to give up her Humanity to feel Vincent's Vampiric Kiss? Or did she Value Humanity over Vampiricy? Yuffie wanted to go both ways, but could only go one...

Vincent remained silent, waiting for her decision. Yuffie also remained silent, still thinking. Did she really want to do this? She sighs "What's...Being a Vampire like...Vincent?" she asks. "It's okay...I guess..." he replied. Again, Yuffie thought about what she was going to decide. 10minutes later, having finally deciding. "I...I want....to feel you're....Kiss..." she said, and that was the only answer he needed, he kissed her gently on the lips, this was only the first part of his 'Kiss'. Yuffie felt like melting in his arms, his lips were so soft. She returned the kiss gently, being drawn to him fast. He pulled back and kissed her neck passionately like he did the last time they had this sort of contact between them. He gently nips at her skin, sending shivers down her spine, making her moan softly under her breath. A few minutes later, Yuffie gasps in both shock and pain as Vincent sunk his fangs down into her neck, giving her his 'Kiss'. He didn't suck her blood, for this bite was of love, not hunger.

Vincent pulled back from the bite a few minutes after. Yuffie would become Vampiric over night...Again their lips met in another passionate kiss. Vincent pulled her closer, making sure he wrapped his cloak around her as well, deepening the kiss. After they parted from the kiss, they held each other in a hug. Staring up at the moon together in their silence, enjoying the warmth and company of each other. Yuffie would forever love that Cursed Kiss of Vincent's.

--X--

Me: There you have it, Cursed Kiss. Hope you all liked it! I worked hard on it!

Vincent: ...

Yuffie: *grin, glomps Vincent*

Vincent: *hugs*

Me: Alright, no Soppyness...Go do that in your OWN Time.

Both Vincent and Yuffie: MAKE US! *smile*

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE!


End file.
